


Closure

by LikeASpeedingArrow



Series: OlivarryWeek2018 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ghost!Oliver, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeASpeedingArrow/pseuds/LikeASpeedingArrow
Summary: Oliver Queen needs closure for his sister. Barry Allen just wants someone to believe him about one night in particular. What happens when two kindred spirits meet? Ghost!Oliver





	Closure

He was floating… What had happened?

Oh. Right. The boat sank.

He raised a hand to eye level and frowned. _I’m dead_.

He was dead, so why was he _here?_

He flicked through his memories, boarding the yacht, his father, Sara, the storm, the explosion… wait… the explosion? He thought back to the incident, fighting memories of Sara’s hand slipping through his as she fell from the boat.

What now?

He stilled, pondering. _My family. Thea._

His head spun. I was… _murdered?_  

His thoughts felt tortuously slow, the seconds dripping by like syrup dripping from a table. He shook his head to clear it. _Time to find out the truth._

* * *

He floated above the wreck of the Queen’s gambit, spotting the tell tale sign of an explosion. _Definitely murdered. Was I the target?_

He lingered, his thoughts a jumbled mess. _If someone survived, where would they go… Islands!_

He floated around trying to locate any of his family.

* * *

Barry Allen wasn’t insane. His bag hung loosely off his shoulder as he wandered to his next class, his feet kicking the grass below them.  “Hey Allen!”

Barry froze. He’d hoped he’d left this behind after High School, apparently the universe likes to laugh at him. “What do _you_ want?”

“Looking Tense there Allen.”  
“Did Daddy escape jail? Is he coming after you now?”

“Ha. As if his brain could rationalise that.”

“ What was it in your house that night again Allen? Lightning?”

Barry covers his ears with his hands, bending over slightly. “Leave me alone.”

Someone tore  his bag from his shoulder as someone else tripped him up and a kick made contact with his ribs. He gasps.

“Your blog is stupid Allen. Wake. Up.”

The group wandered off, their Laughter echoing.

Today was not going well.

* * *

Oliver knew he had to act quickly but who’s going to believe a  ghost? He kept track of conversations, looking for the barest of clues that indicated the person wouldn’t dismiss him on sight. It was tedious, but he couldn’t use a computer.

“IS ANYTHING ACTUALLY IMPOSSIBLE: a look into what could happen if theories were true” by _Barry Allen_.

For the first time in what felt like ages, Oliver smiled.

Barry Allen was much more difficult to track down than he’d thought. And yet… here he was. A tall, slim built, brunette with the most expressive green eyes Oliver had ever seen. He was in Love.

If only  he wasn’t dead.

Oliver winces as a kick makes its mark on Barry’s ribs.

At this Oliver made a rash decision. He made his way over there. “Hello,” Barry jumped and Oliver made himself more visible. “I need your help.”

Barry looks around him. “Okay. Come with me.”

* * *

“Most people would dismiss you outright.” Barry reaches into the cupboard above him for a glass and filled it with water. “Lucky for you I’m not most people.” Barry narrows his eyes “but I think you know that. So.” He claps. “What’s your story?”

Barry watches the ghost wearily, somehow he looked familiar. “My name is Oliver Queen.”

That would do it.

“Didn’t your boat sink.”

“Yes. I think I was murdered,” Oliver pauses. “But I don’t think I was the target.”

Barry blinks. “I’m listening.”

* * *

“I’m so sorry.” Oliver swore Barry’s eyes were windows, he could see every single emotion that passed through them. Fear, anger, sorrow, hatred, _sympathy._

Oliver shakes his head. “It’s not your fault, but my sister… she deserves closure.”

Barry nods. “Even still. I’m sorry.”

Oliver looks at him. “So what’s your story? I gathered parts of it from where I found you but…”

“You’re really interested?”  
  
“Not everyone is interested in talking to a ghost Barry.”

Barry sighs and recounts his story. Oliver watches him sadly. “I wish I could hug you right now.”

Barry looks at him. “Really?”

“Really?”  
  


“But Why?”

“What happened to you is awful.”

“That’s not what people normally say.”  
  
Oliver frowns. “What do they normally say?”

Barry starts to cry, “That I’m delusional. Or lying. Some form of that. You can’t believe how much this means to me.”

Oliver tilts his head, “Now I wish I could kiss you.”  
  


“Yeah?”  
  


“You’re amazing.”

Barry smiles. “You’re pretty great yourself.”

They talk for hours and they both swear they’re in love.


End file.
